The Degrassi Hangover
by soundsobeautiful
Summary: Some guys just can't handle a party. Sav/Eli/Adam story.


Groggily, Sav Bhandari, class president and long time student of Degrassi high school held his head, trying to fight back the banging ache that pounded in his temples as he opened his eyes for the first time of the day. Light surrounded him and he realized then that his face had taken place on the middle of a hard flood. He could feel the sweat pouring from his pores as the sun from an open window shined down upon him and he looked up, his body sore as he tried to move himself up. It took him a few minutes, but after a few moans and groans he managed to stand to his feet. But as he did, he heard a sudden click and looked down to see a collection of keys on a chain laying on the ground that had fallen from his pocket. He was confused as he leaned over and picked them up. Beyond confused actually and he lifted his head to look around the empty classroom causing him to only grow more confused.

The last thing he remembered, was a party. An end of the year celebration thrown by Fiona Coyne at her condo which when he thought about it, wasn't very close to the school at all. He closed his eyes, holding the strange keys in his right hand and brought the left hand to his face, trying his hardest to remember what had happened but he seemed to be drawing a blank. After a few more moments of head aching agony and no memory but blackness, he decided to leave the small class room he had woken from.

The moment he opened the door he heard another open down the hall and from out of it stepped Eli Goldsworthy. From the look on his face, he was in just as much pain as Sav was and holding his head in the very same way he had done moments before.

"Eli." he said his name as if it would bring back any memory of the prior night but was sadden when it hadn't. Instead, Eli raised his head to look in his direction and the same look of relief flooded over him as he hurried to his side. Before either of them could say another word, Sav's eyes lowered and realized that Eli was standing in the hallway without pants. Eli then realized what he was looking at and stared down at his stripped boxers.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" Sav asked and Eli shook his head.

"I have no idea." He continued to look down at his bare legs but decided his lack of pants was the least of their worries.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" he asked, hoping that Sav would have some answers.

With a sigh, Sav shook his head, "Bro, I have no idea. All I remember is showing up at Fiona's party. You were there, some other people…"

Instantly, both of their heads shot up as they pulled their eyes from the ground and looked at each other.

Simultaneously they both spoke only one simple word.  
>"Adam."<p>

In a dazed rush, as fast as their hung over minds could work, they separated and searched the classrooms, pushing doors open as they shouted Adam's name and called out for him.

Finally, they met back in the hallway, a let down look on their faces as they both shook their heads.

"He's not in Dawes's classroom or the gym." Eli said out of breath.

Sav sighed, "He's not in the cafeteria either or any other classrooms either."

Silence fell over them once again and Eli could feel his heart beat rapidly with worry. Although he couldn't remember hardly anything from the previous night, he did remember that Adam was with him. He had gone to Fiona's with him, chipper as usual and he knew that he should have been with him that morning.

"Dude." He began as an idea clicking in his head, "Let me see your cell phone."

Sav's face brightened at the idea and he nodded, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulled it out. With wide eyes, he examined the screen.

"What the hell." he gasped, looking at the crack that spread from one corner to the next, "What happened to my phone?"

Eli took it from him, running his finger across the damaged screen, "Will it still work?"

"Use the buttons and try." Sav said with a sigh, putting the fact that his phone was ruined to the back of his mind.

Eli pressed the numbers, dialing Adam's number which he thankfully knew by heart. With a whispered prayer, he held the phone up to his ear and nearly screamed with happiness as he heard it begin to ring. Silence fell around them, you could hear a pin drop if they'd had one as they held their breath and waited for Adam to answer.

Suddenly, they heard a noise. Adam didn't answer, but they could faintly hear the sound of his ringtone coming from not far away. Eli looked at Sav with wide eyes and they both nodded before they began to move in the direction that the sound came from. It wasn't far, and the further they moved the louder the sound came.

"Is it coming from the bathroom?" Sav asked, looking over at Eli and he grinned as he nodded.

"Come on, let's hurry." Eli dropped the phone and they both dashed for the bathrooms, slamming the door open to the boys and began checking stalls. It wasn't until they got to the very final stall that they found him. Slouched on the ground beside the toilet, Adam was green. Panic washed over the two boys as Eli bent down and began to smack his face.

"Adam, dude…" he spoke, smacking his cheeks to try and wake him. Sav stood behind him, looking down at the two boys and ran his hands through his hair nervously. It wasn't until Eli full on smacked Adam that his eyes opened.

"The hell was that for?" He asked groggily, yawning as he brought his hand up to rub his eyes. He moved his hand from his eyes and rubbed his now reddened cheek as Sav and Eli both sighed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Adam," Eli began, holding his face so he had to look at him, "Adam, tell me. Do you remember anything from last night?"

For a few moments Adam's eyes glazed over as he tried to remember any event that he could. After a few seconds, he shook his head, "What the heck happened?"

Aggravated sighs left both of the other boys mouths and Eli stood up, holding his hand out to help Adam to his feet.

"None of us can remember a thing." Eli informed him and Adam looked around, finally taking in their surroundings.

"What are we doing in the school…?" he asked confused as he fixed the beanie on his head.

Sav clenched his jaw, "No idea. We just woke up in classrooms. As far as we know we're the only ones here. How did we get here from Fiona's last night?"

Neither of the other two had an answer.

Eli leaned his back against the stall, closing his eyes to try and think of what had happen and Sav did the same, sliding against the wall to the floor and Adam, well his eyes shot wide open.

"Holy crap!" He exclaimed and both of the other boys shot their eyes in the direction he was looking.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Eli screamed, falling back into the stall and Sav nearly flew to his feet.

Sitting in the sink, sprawled out across Eli's no longer missing black pants, was what looked like a giant lizard. It was watching them, it's small tongue darting in and out of it's mouth quickly as it hissed.

"Oh dear god," Sav began, panic filling him yet again, "What in the hell did we do...? What is going on?"

Adam took a step forward, his heart racing with the new found discovery, "It's a komodo dragon. A young one too because it's not even half as big as an adult would be.

Sav and Eli's eyes flashed to him and his eyes moved from one to the other.

"What? I did a report on them for class!"

Back to the lizard their eyes moved and Eli groaned.

"Someone grab it, I've got to get my pants."

The two boys looked at him as if he was insane and shook their heads.

"Ahh come on, it can't be too dangerous if we got it in here."

"How in the hell did we get it in here, and where did it even come from?" Sav asked confused and both boys shook their heads, unable to come up with an answer.

And then, for another time that morning something in Sav's mind clicked. He pulled the chain of keys from his pocket and his heart leapt into his throat.

"Uh guys…" he began, dangling them in front of them, "I think I know where it came from."

The words TORONTO ZOO were imprinted in black on the side of the chain and they all stared at it in disbelief for a few moments, speechless as they thought about what it meant.

It wasn't for a few more minutes before Adam broke the silence, remembering another important fact from the previous night.

"Uh guys…" he began and they turned their attention to him. "Where's Drew?"


End file.
